


As You Wish...

by 3jelly_beanss



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Dream is Touchy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, George is Touchstarved, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Dream, Maid dress, Making Out, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Teasing, Wet Dream, and i sorta skipped a chapter just ignore that, florida boy visits london, im so sorry this is bad, maid dream and maid george, maid gogy, okay its a little sexy actually, this is a shitpost, this whole fic is an excuse to write dream falling for maid george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jelly_beanss/pseuds/3jelly_beanss
Summary: "I've seen some fanart," Dream almost purred, "of you as a maid." George's eyebrows shot up, but he stayed silent. He couldn't help the way his mouth turned up at the edges ever so slightly. "How much do I have to donate to get Maid Gogy?""I- Wha- No one's getting Maid Gogy, alright? Chat, Dream, there will be no maid dresses. I'm sorry." George explained, flustered, his cheeks red.-In which Dream visits George on Halloween, and he may or may not get Maid Gogy....
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 576





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send to CC's, that would be mortifying  
> They've consented to shipping so, um, if you're uncomfortable don't read  
> Anyways, enjoy!

"So, George, when do you want me to come over?"

Dream smiled into his mic, waiting for the other man's response. He watched George's stream as the man opened his mouth, shut it, furrowed his eyebrows, and replied.

"What?" He laughed, focusing on what he had been doing before. George had been streaming for a few hours, just doing random things on the smp. He'd run out of things to do a while ago, and now was just running around and talking to Dream. The fans, as usual, didn't mind. George was beginning to think they'd prefer this to serious smp plot.

"Well, we could do, like, Christmas? Or maybe spring break, actually. Oh, what about Easter?" Dream rambled. George laughed at him, still uncomprehending. He ran up to Dream's Minecraft avatar and hit him.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" 

Dream giggled in the background and answered, "You want me to visit England, don't you?" 

George let out an exaggerated "Ohhhh," and chased Dream's avatar around the server absentmindedly. "Well, you can't come on Christmas, I'll be with my family."

Dream's avatar stopped running abruptly, hit George, and then turned to look at the ground as dramatically as a block man could. George smiled, sensing one of Dream's fake pouts coming on.

"You don't want me to meet your family?" He mumbled, and George could barely hear him. 

The brown haired man rolled his eyes, a smile spread across his face, and hit Dream's avatar again. "No."

"George, you're so mean to me!" Dream exclaimed, running away again. George laughed and eagerly continued the chase. "Chat, he's being mean to me, right?" George turned to see a sea of capital D colons filling his Twitch chat and Dream cackled when he discovered the exact same thing. 

"Whatever," George said, focusing on Minecraft again. Dream smiled at the gentle lilt of his accent and at the smile still plastered on his friend's face. No matter what he said, that smile almost never went away.

"George," Dream said, after George had given up on chasing him. 

"What?" Dream loved the genuinely curious expression that took over George's face, his eyebrows raising and mouth opening slightly.

"When should I come visit you? What time of year is best in England?"

"You know what, you should come during fall. It's the worst time of year and it rains the whole day, so you'll be stuck inside with me the whole time." George told him angrily, accentuating it with a challenging look to his facecam.

Dream grinned. "Won't be much different than what we'd be doing otherwise," He said, almost a whisper. His gentle, scratchy voice reached George's ear and Dream watched the man's mouth fall open.

It took him a second, but he recovered, hitting Dream's avatar again. "What is wrong with you, Dream?!"

"If loving you is wrong, I don't wanna be right," Dream drawled the cheesy line, and he saw George collapse his head into his arms with a groan.

"Dream, you're so stupid." Dream giggled and wheezed into his microphone, and a reluctant grin spread across George's face. 

George ran around the smp silently for a while, killing zombies as Dream hummed to himself. The chat was freaking out and he figured they had probably created a few new fanfiction ideas and gotten some things trending on Twitter. As he thwacked yet another monster with a diamond sword, he gasped dramatically.

"Dream!"

Dream startled, and George heard the muffled, distorted sound of Dream's headphone cord hitting stuff. The man burst into laughter and Dream stayed silent, unamused.

"Anyways, I had an idea!" The chat was spamming 'dream fell' again, and George had to bite his lip to withhold his laughter. "What if you came over during Halloween? We could dress up as something, like... like..." George struggled to think of an example.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Dream offered.

"No, idiot, like Mario and Luigi." Dream wheezed, sounding like a hybrid teakettle-fish that had flopped out of the water and was spasming and sputtering as it whistled.

"Mar- Mario and-" Dream wheezed again, and George's face flushed pink with embarassment.

"Shut up! That's just an example! Let me..." George puzzled over what else they could be for Halloween. "Uhm, we could dress up as each other?"

Dream started laughing harder, and George groaned and tried to ignore him, cheeks heating even more. He looked at the chat and saw people were spamming two things. One: MAID DRESS, and two: COUPLES COSTUME. George flushed more at the comments and forced himself to tune back into Dream's dreadful laughter, which still hadn't stopped.

The man sounded close to tears and out of breath as he said, "Mario and Luigi, Jesus, George."

"Oh, shut up." Before either of them could say more, a dono came through. George blanched at the sixty-nine dollar total for more reasons than one as he squinted at the small text on his computer.

"HOW MUCH FOR CATBOY MAID GOGY????" The computer's monotone voice read, and George flushed and ran a nervous hand through his dark hair. A tidal wave of agreement and encouragement swept through the chat, but George shrugged it off and simply shook his head, smiling still.

As usual, a breathy, soft voice teased him from Florida. "What was that donation, George?" George leveled a glare at his facecam, and Dream chuckled. "No, no, I missed it, what did they say? Georgeeee..."

George continued to ignore him, and instead addressed the stream chat, which was overflowing with messages about Dreamnotfound and catboy maid Gogy. The messages were coming in a mile a minute, it was insane. "Okay, chat, you're going to have to calm down. I'm going to put it in sub-only and emote-only mode, okay?" The mods fixed it quickly, and chat slowed to a few messages with hearts and pogs and wierdchamps and pride hearts. George could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Then he remembered the annoying blonde man-child in his voice call.

"I've seen some fanart," Dream almost purred, "of you as a maid." George's eyebrows shot up, but he stayed silent. He couldn't help the way his mouth turned up at the edges ever so slightly. "How much do I have to donate to get Maid Gogy?"

"I- Wha- No one's getting Maid Gogy, alright? Chat, Dream, there will be no maid dresses. I'm sorry." George explained, flustered, his cheeks red.

"Aww..." Dream protested. George let out a huff, relieved, annoyed, and also mildly amused.

They messed around with autotune and voice filters for the next twenty minutes, and Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl hopped on to join them. After a while of this, George was out of breath from laughing and he was exhausted by the late hour. It may have been only ten o'clock in Florida, but it was three in the morning where he was. He stifled a yawn in the sleeve of his hoodie and prepared to end the stream.

"Okay, guys-" George was interrupted by Quackity screaming in autotune.

"WHAT. GEORGE WHAT DID YOU SAY." Quackity asked, his voice incredibly loud and distorted by how close it was to his mic and by the voice filter.

George turned on autotune and sang his outro. "Guys, I have to gooo! I'm going to endddd streeeeaaaammm!"

He heard a dramatic gasp and the brown-haired man knew what was coming next. Dream had the 'piss baby' filter on as he pleaded, "No, George, please! Please stay, George! For me!"

Sapnap replied in his normal voice, "Yeah, Gogy, we were gonna play Jackbox!"

"Yeah, Gogy," Karl chimed in.

"George please," Dream said again, and ran up to his avatar crouching. 

George hit Dream's avatar and laughed softly. "No, I'm going to sleep, okay? I'm tired."

"George kiss me goodnight," Dream asked, walking slowly up to George's avatar, crouching again. George laughed and turned around to run away. "George!" Dream exclaimed, running after him.

He said his farewells to the stream as he ran from Dream. Quackity was starting his stream, so George raided him and disconnected from Minecraft. Dream stayed on the call and watched George do his signature dorky smile and exaggerated wave to his viewers. He chuckled and George started at the noise.

"You're still here, Dream?"

"Yeah." Dream responded, voice gravelly with the late hour.

"Well, what do you want?" George raised one eyebrow at his facecam. Of course he knew Dream was watching his stream.

"Just making sure of something. I'm coming to visit you in England on Halloween, right?"

George exhaled through his nose in a slight laugh. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Okay," Dream said, and left the call. As the chat, having been taken off of sub-only and emote-only, exploded with messages, George ignored them and said farewell to his viewers again. He ended stream and got ready to go to bed. As climbed between the sheets, he had no idea that Dream was buying plane tickets.


	2. Reality

George woke up on October twenty-sixth to dark, overcast skies and a forecast of rain. He sighed and got ready for the day. He checked Twitter and saw Dream had posted something about a surprise later that day. He furrowed his brows; Dream hadn't said anything about that to him. He ignored it and checked Discord, finding two DMs from Dream.

Dreamwastaken: hey what ru gonna be for halloween

Dreamwastaken: nvm ill bring u something

George furrowed his brows and muttered a soft "what?" under his breath as he typed out a reply.

Georgenotfound: ???????

He set his phone down and brushed his teeth. He planned his day absentmindedly as he got dressed. He wore a blue sweater over a white dress shirt and some jeans. Fancy for him, but it just felt right for the day, he thought. He'd probably hop on the smp today, maybe mess around with Dream and Sapnap, and he was pretty sure Karl was streaming Jackbox again tonight, so he'd join that.

His phone, on his desk across the room, started buzzing. A neon green and white picture was on the screen. It was Dream's profile picture; George had set it as his Minecraft skin. He picked up the phone and answered, absolutely bewildered.

"Hey, what's going-" George started, but Dream yelled over him.

"Surprise!!"

"What?"

"Um, wait a sec, let me..." Dream trailed off and George was left listening to the muffled sounds of a crowd wherever Dream was. His phone dinged and he opened Discord to see Dream had sent him an image. It was of a man's shoulder, a man who was wearing a bright green hoodie, and behind him was... the London airport. George's jaw dropped open. That was the fucking London airport, there was no doubt in his mind.

He recovered enough to speak, and he could hear Dream giggling on the other end. "Why the FUCK are you in London?"

"It's Halloween?" Dream offered, wheezing distantly.

"No, it's not!" George paused. "Oh my God, you were SERIOUS? Dream! I didn't think you were really coming!"

"Do you think you could pick me up?"

"Dream! I don't have a driver's license!" George cried. He sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand. "I'll call a cab. It'll take, like, thirty minutes to get there, okay? Don't get, I dunno, kidnapped."

"Okay." Dream said, and George could hear him smiling through the phone. "Aw, are you worried about me, George?"

"No, idiot. See you there." He hung up before Dream could say anything else and stood, rooted to the spot with shock. Dream was in London. Was this a dream? He shook his head. No, that was real. Shit. George surveyed his mess of a room and tried to tidy it as best he could, throwing anything he didn't want Dream to see in the closet, mostly the pile of dirty laundry that had been accumulating on the floor. He threw his comforter over his bed so it looked a bit neater and called it a day. It wasn't perfect, but it'd have to do. He paled as he realized another thing. Where was Dream going to sleep? He lived in a one-bedroom apartment with one bed in it. He sighed, deciding to ignore that for the moment, and headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to call a cab.

As he sat in the cab, fidgeting with his sweater, George started to realize things in rapid succession. One: he had never seen Dream's face. Two: he was about to see Dream's face. In person. Three: What if he was hot? Four: Why would that matter to him? Five: Did he say he was bringing George a Halloween costume? George checked Discord and found that Dream had, in fact, said that. 

"Oh God," He whispered as he typed furiously on his phone.

Georgenotfound: what costume did you bring me dream???

Dreamwastaken: sorry im busy not getting kidnapped caant respond

Georgenotfound: stfu tell me idiot

Dreamwastaken: ;))))

George groaned and set his phone aside. After another five minutes, it started to buzz so much George thought he was getting a call. He picked up the phone and a reluctant smile spread across his face.

Dreamwastaken: george come back im borded

Dreamwastaken: *bored

Dreamwastaken: aaadskdiidakssdk

Dreamwastaken: (image- picture of Dream's shoulder again, this time he is sitting down against a wall, and his neck and the edge of his jaw are in view)

Dreamwastaken: george im nothing without you bb

Dreamwastaken: grog D:

Dreamwastaken: gogy :'(

Dreamwastaken: come back

George chuckled softly and replied.

Georgenotfound: god youre needy

Dreamwastaken: only 4 u baby

Georgenotfound: shut up

Dreamwastaken: (image-this time of the top left side of his head. He has light brown hair cut pretty short, almost same length as George's)

Georgenotfound: why do you keep sending me pictures

Dreamwastaken: im giving you a taste of whats to come ;)

Georgenotfound: stop it

Dreamwastaken: u aarent excited for my face reveal?

George neglected to respond to that, though his phone buzzed a few more times. He ignored it, as the cab was pulling up to the airport. They came up to the doors and George got out of the cab. He thanked the driver and asked him to stay there while he got his friend. The cabbie nodded.

George entered the bustling airport and got out his phone.

Georgenotfound: what terminal are you at

Dreamwastaken: UR HERE? :D

He quickly responded with the terminal and George groaned. It was one of the furthest from where he was. As he walked down the white linoleum hallways, past swarms of tourists and travelers with luggage trailing behind them, he couldn't stop thinking about Dream. He also couldn't keep his hands from trembling slightly, so he stuck them in his pockets. His brows furrowed with apprehension as he neared the terminal, and he started to scan the crowd for a tall, goofy blonde.

He spotted him almost immediately, a gangly, tan man in a bright green hoodie (he assumed, as it was Dream, even though it looked yellow). Dream was smiling and looking around eagerly for George. George chuckled and started to walk over, breaking into a jog as he got closer.

He hadn't planned to, but as soon as Dream was close enough, he couldn't help but launch himself into the taller man's arms. Dream let out a soft 'oof' and raised his eyebrows at the dark-haired man that had wrapped his arms around Dream's middle.

"I'm sorry, do I-" Dream started, but he was left wordless as George pulled away sheepishly. "George," He breathed, breaking into a giant grin. He tackled George into another hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting his feet from the ground

George yelped and flushed bright red. He hit Dream's shoulder and hissed, "Put me down! Oh my god, people are staring, Dream-"

"Let them stare, darling." Dream purred, letting George down gently. The shorter man hit his shoulder and started to walk away, brows furrowed, though the smile on his lips was unmistakable. Dream chuckled and raced after him, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

The two got back to the cab, and George decided to sit in the back with Dream so they could talk. Little did he know, Dream would be fast asleep as soon as the cabbie got on the highway. It was understandable; George figured he was probably insanely jetlagged, so he let his friend sleep, his chin propped up on his slowly rising and falling chest. 

George couldn't stop looking at Dream. He was taller than George had thought he would be, his chin at the same level as George's cheek. His face was... normal. He had a slightly crooked nose, probably from when he'd played football, and surprisingly long, light brown eyelashes. He had a spray of light freckles on the bridge of his nose, likely from the Florida sun. His eyes were brown, and probably greenish in the center, though what George saw looked yellow. His hands were big, dwarfing George's in comparison, and he had a few rings, mostly those thick bands, with one ring from some college. He'd ask Dream what they all meant later, but right now his mind was overwhelmed with the fact that Dream actually did wear accessories. And they looked good.

George forced himself to stop staring at his sleeping friend, realizing he was being kind of creepy. He gazed at the London scenery as it passed, row after row of tall buildings with mixed vintage- and modern-style architecture. The sky was still a smoggy grey, and it was starting to drizzle, tiny drops decorating the car windows. He recognized where they were now. They were almost home. He started to panic, thoughts swirling as the car creeped ever so closer.

The cabbie parked and George payed him, with a slight tip for putting up with the both of them. Also, it was a hell of a long drive, so George figured he deserved it. The dark-haired man turned to Dream, who was still sleeping, and laughed softly. 

"Dream," He said gently, shaking the man's shoulder. "Dream, we're here." The sleeping man refused to open his eyes, instead nuzzling his head into George's neck. George flushed and had to stop himself from yelping at the tickling sensation of Dream's soft hair on his neck. "Dream, wake up," he hissed, jostling the man's head with his hand. Dream blinked awake and gave him a sleepy grin. He then seemed to realize he was snuggled into George's arms, and his eyebrows raised as he sat up abruptly.

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled with a soft laugh as he opened the car door. He refused to let George help him get his luggage from the trunk, insisting he was strong enough to do it himself.

"I know that, but it'd be faster if- nevermind." George and walked over to the cabbie, giving him another small tip. "Thank you,"  
he said with a sheepish smile.

"No problem." The cabbie answered, and said with a wink, "Have a nice day with your boyfriend." George didn't have enough time to process what the man had said, let alone time to contradict it, before he was gone. Dream appeared behind him and lowered his chin onto George's shoulder, eliciting a yelp from George. Color rose to his cheeks as Dream erupted into that typical, wheezing laugh of his. George ignored him and started up the stairs to his apartment.

"George, wait up!" Dream called, lugging his suitcase up the stairs with some effort. "George, how was the face reveal?" He asked when he got to the top, where George was unlocking the door, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Uh, it was good." George remarked noncommittally. Dream frowned. George opened the door and motioned him inside, talking over whatever his friend had been about to say. "I'm sorry it's kind of messy, I wasn't expecting you. Well, you know that."

"Damn, bitch, you live like this?" Dream asked, barely getting the joke out before he burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, Dream." George sighed before continuing. "There's another problem: I only have one bed. So, you could sleep on the couch or get a hotel room or something. No offense, Dream, but I'm not exactly willing to give up my- What are you doing?"

Dream was walking over to the exact door George would prefer he avoid: his bedroom door. Before the dark-haired man could stop him, Dream had swung the door open and was inspecting it, humming to himself as his eyes raked over his bed, his desk, his walls, everything. Dream walked in further, and George opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Dream jumping on his bed. A strangled cry ripped itself from George's throat.

"I don't know, your bed is pretty big. We could always share it?" Dream offered. He took a second to prop himself up in the 'paint me like one of your French girls' pose, and George could only blink at him, dumbstruck.

"I- um- no. No, sorry, Dream." George managed through his stammering. 

"Aw, alright," Dream responded, hopping up from the bed and coming back over to where George stood in the doorway. "So, for real, George, how was the face reveal?"

What was with Dream and this question? George had no idea how someone who looked like Dream did could be self-conscious. "It was fine. You're fine." He responded, unthinking. He realized his mistake when he saw Dream's smirk as the taller man inched closer. He was too close now, his chapped, pink lips the most prominent thing in George's vision. He swallowed, trying to make his brain function again.

"You think I'm fine?" Dream teased. His canines look sharp, George thought distantly. He finally came to his senses and pushed Dream back.

"No, idiot. But you're not ugly. What do you want to eat?" He turned and walked to the kitchen, feeling his knees shake beneath him.

" 'Not ugly.' I'll take it!" Dream said, bounding up to George like a puppy dog. "Do you have PB&J stuff?"

George nodded and started to take out the ingredients and make him a sandwich. Dream started to protest, stammering slightly. George looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Was Dream... blushing?

"I- I'm sorry, you don't have to make it-"

"It's fine," George responded, spreading the peanut butter absentmindedly. "I want to." Dream was rendered silent at that, and he just stood there, watching George. The dark-haired man convinced himself he was imagining the pink flush on Dream's cheeks. George handed him the sandwich and poured himself a glass of water.

"Thank you," Dream said, muffled through the bite of PB&J he had in his mouth. George snorted.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, it's gross," He reprimanded.

"Fine, mom," Dream retorted, food in his mouth still. George stuck his tongue out at him.

He walked over to Dream's suitcase. It was a typical black one, kind of small, probably because the trip was going to be a short one. He started to open it as he talked to Dream.

"Dream, if you want, I've got this drawer I don't use. You could put your clothes in it or something-"

"No! Don't-" Dream started, faltering as he watched George turn back to the suitcase. Sitting on the very top, made of white and black frilly fabric, was a maid dress, spread out over Dream's clothes.

"What."


	3. Downfall

"You didn't." George said, disbelieving, though the dress sat right in front of him, undeniably real.

"I... I was gonna make a really funny joke," Dream replied weakly. George turned to him, and Dream froze under that steely, dangerous glare. George was mesmerized by the odd, sheepish expression on his friend's face. Dream wouldn't look at him, and kept spinning his rings on his fingers. God, George had to stop looking at those rings... and those hands... He brought himself back to the matter at hand.

"I- I guess I'm just sorry that you bought this and no one's going to wear it." George picked up the dress and started to fold it. His eyes strayed back to the suitcase and he got serious deja vu as he spotted an identical dress, though maybe a size larger, sitting there. George's jaw dropped and his gaze flicked between the dress and Dream incredulously.

Dream coughed awkwardly. "You wanted matching costumes...." George sighed and the man tried to explain himself, growing more flustered by the second. "It was the only thing I could think of! You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"Oh, thank god," George murmured sarcastically. 

"Aw, what?" Dream's face fell. George couldn't help but laugh at the sincere disappointment that was clear in his frown.

George placed the dress back in the suitcase atop its matching pair. "Dream, it's not like I have anything against feminine men, but I would never wear anything like that. You've seen how I dress, haven't you?"

Dream snorted. "Yeah, you dress like you never leave your house." George gasped dramatically and opened his mouth to contradict that statement, but Dream interrupted. "With the exception of your outfit today. This outfit is..." He paused, and George could almost feel Dream's hazel eyes tracing up and down his body. The taller man cleared his throat and looked away. "It's nice."

George decided to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks and focus more on insulting Dream. "Says you, highlighter kid."

Dream sputtered like a fish out of water. "I- what- no! Okay, besides this sweater, which is my merch, thank you very much, I am a very good dresser."

"Oh really?" George smirked. "So you'd like to hold all my clothes?"

"Oh my god, why are all your jokes mom jokes, George?" Dream wheezed. George stood there, unamused, but Dream wouldn't stop laughing. He doubled fully over, gasping for breath in between wheezes, and every so often he would gasp out a single word of his joke again and start a new full round of laughter.

"Dream? Dream, it's not that funny. Dream!"

"It's so true, though!" Dream managed through his wheezing teapot laughter. He choked somehow and started to cough loudly. George decided to leave, fully uninterested in the conversation continuing. He made his way over to his couch and flopped down on it, scrolling through Twitter to get the full 'I'm ignoring you, Dream' thing across. Dream coughed a little more and made his way over, his sandwich from earlier in hand. He decided to plop himself right next to George, so that their hips and knees were touching, so close that George could smell the PB&J. He attempted to somehow escape Dream's touch without the other man noticing, but with how close Dream was sitting, it was impossible.

"You're so annoying," George said with a glare.

"Hm?" Dream asked, mouth full of bread, peanut butter, and strawberry jam. George sighed. Dream scarfed down the rest of the sandwich in a rather horrifying amount of time and turned to George with a wide grin. "Thanks for the sandwich, Georgie."

Face deadpan, George commented, "You have stuff in your teeth." He didn't. But Dream flushed and closed his mouth quickly, turning away from George.

"Oh God, I'm sorry- " He got up and started looking around. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked, looking confused as George burst into laughter.

"You're so weird, Dream. I'm messing with you," He told him, and Dream's shoulders relaxed instantly. He looked embarrassed as he came back to sit on the couch, frowning slightly.

"George, you're so mean to me," He said, falling back with a hand over his forehead, damsel-like. He stretched out on the couch, letting his feet rest in George's lap.

George glanced at them and allowed it, turning back to his phone. He smirked at Dream and replied, "I know."

They sat in comfortable silence, both on their phones, happy to simply be in one another's presence. George found himself scrolling through the dnf fanart tag on Twitter. He hadn't meant to, necessarily, but he wanted to see where Dream could've gotten this terrible idea from. Had someone already drawn them wearing matching maid dresses? Maybe he should've just looked that up. He scrolled past picture after picture of him and his best friend in varying nonplatonic poses, both usually blushing furiously. Actually, more usually it was him with the bright blush spread over his cheeks. How dumb. Now that he'd met Dream, he knew that the taller man reddened much easier than he did. He smiled as an idea came into his brain, a terrible, mean idea. Just how could he make Dream blush?

George let his hand, previously curled uncomfortably so it didn't touch Dream, fall over the other man's shins. He started to fidget with the end of Dream's worn blue jeans. The dark haired man glanced over. There was definitely some color appearing in Dream's freckled cheeks, he noticed with satisfaction. He decided to go for a more direct approach. 

"So, about the maid dress." George started, and Dream looked up with a grin.

"What, are you reconsidering?" He teased.

"No, I was just thinking." He responded. "You'd wear it?"

Dream was definitely blushing. "Sure."

"Have you tried it on yet?" George asked, feigning innocence despite the mischievous look in his dark eyes.

"Uh, actually, no," He replied.

"Well, you should. You know, to make sure it fits." Dream looked up at this, brows raised dramatically. The red blush on his face was obvious, and George couldn't help but grin.

"Like..." 

"Right now, why not?" George finished for him. Jesus, Dream was flustered. He added on a final phrase, knowing exactly the effect it would have on Dream. "You won't."

The man ran a hand through his light brown hair and stammered a bit, unable to find the words he needed. "You know what, George, you're gonna regret that." He laughed and stood, making his way over to his suitcase. George's mouth hung open and curved into a disbelieving smile.

"Really?" George laughed, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, George, I'm not a pussy." He raised the dress to his shoulders as if it was on him already and gave George a challenging grin. "Where's your bathroom, bitch?"

George was in complete awe. Dream, his best friend and the famous youtuber, was currently in his bathroom changing into a maid dress, just because George had dared him to. He laughed to himself and stood his phone up on the coffee table. He pressed record, and Dream opened the door slowly.

He still wasn't in view as he explained to George nervously, "Um, it's shorter than I thought. And, I mean, it doesn't fit perfectly-" He was cut off as George walked up and swung the door open.

Dream's cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his fingers played with the ruffles of the costume's white apron. George's eyes traced down to see the dress stop in black ruffles at Dream's mid thigh. His gaze trailed back up Dream's body. The white collar buttoned up to Dream's neck, and there hung a small, gold bell. The sleeves showed off Dream's tan and surprisingly muscular arms, as they were short, bell-like sleeves. Then there were the ruffled white cuffs on Dream's wrists. George couldn't stop looking. It actually hung well on him, cinching his waist and fluffing out around his legs. Well, around his upper thigh. Dream laughed a bit.

"George?" He asked softly.

"Mmhm?"

"You're staring." Dream told him, and George cleared his throat and focused on Dream's golden-green eyes.

"No, I'm not." Dream raised an eyebrow and George refused to acknowledge that he was right. "Uhm, it looks good."

Dream laughed. "Okay, I'm going to assume whenever you say good, you mean incredible." He said, turning to look at himself in the mirror. "Cause I look hot right now."

"Yeah," George whispered.

"What was that?" Dream asked, knowing full well what his friend said. George flushed. Damn, this really was backfiring on him, wasn't it? Thankfully, Dream's own body distracted himself as he shivered dramatically. "Geez, it's kinda cold in this." He ignored that, however, not moving to change. 

Dream spun back and forth slightly, admiring how the fabric fluttered. George tried his best to keep his eyes away from Dream's thighs, where the skirt kept bunching together and exposing even more skin with each spin. Dream was having fun now, and he did a full circle spin one one foot, laughing as he did. George discovered that Dream was wearing plaid boxers. Heat rose to his cheeks and he left the bathroom.

"I- I'm glad you like it." George said from the living room. He retrieved his phone and stopped the recording. Now it felt creepy somehow. 

"Yeah, it actually looks kind of great." Dream poked his head out of the bathroom with a grin. "You have to try it on. Just once."

"No, I can't." George told him, messing with the remote, though he hadn't even turned the TV on. 

"Pleaseeee, George? For me?" Dream teased, and George laughed.

"No, no, I can't." George messed with his sweater and avoided Dream's eyes. The other man seemed to understand, leaving him alone... for now.

"Well, I'm going to change back, because I don't think I like you staring at me like that." 

George sputtered, bewildered. "Like what?"

"You're such an idiot. You were totally objectifying me!" Dream stifled a chuckle and it turned into one of his signature wheezes. "Even if you weren't, I think your brain was short-circuiting, so I'm going to change." Dream wheezed again and closed the door.

George sat on the couch, short-circuiting again. He had been trying not to stare at Dream, that's why he'd left! That was normal, right? If he'd been attracted to Dream, he would've kept staring, right? Dream was just objectively attractive. And that was why George liked looking at his face. And that was why he looked so good in that dress. And that must be why all George saw when he closed his eyes was Maid Dream. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image out somehow. Dream's grin, Dream's raspy voice, and Dream's red blush played on a loop in George's head, one that he couldn't stop. "Oh God," he mumbled.

Dream interrupted George's thoughts, emerging from the bathroom in what he'd been wearing before. George breathed a sigh of relief and hoped everything would go back to normal.

"Dream, I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't objecti-" He said nervously.

Dream laughed. "Dude, I was teasing you. Don't worry about it." He sat down on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table casually. "If you were the one in the maid dress, I doubt I'd be able to keep my eyes off, much less my hands." He said under his breath, though it was perfectly within George's earshot. George's mind and expression went completely blank at the low, gravelly voice.

"What."

"Again, teasing." Dream raised an eyebrow at him as if he was the one saying highly suggestive things. "You do know me, right? It's me, Dream! I'm always like this."

George scoffed and shoved at Dream's shoulder. He tried to ignore the cold feeling of disappointment that spread through him. "Yeah, you're always such an idiot. Why are you here again? Oh yeah, cos you planned this without me."

"Yeah, keep complaining." Dream replied. "If I wasn't here, you'd be bored."

George paused suddenly, furrowing his eyebrows. "That reminds me: do you want to stream with me today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... i know i said maid gogy, but have maid dream too while we're at it  
> Also this is probably bad and out of character, i understand that, im just having fun with the concept hehe


	4. Dreamland

No one knew that Dream was in London yet, except for maybe his parents. Of course, all of his and George's internet friends and fans were a bit confused at their radio silence all of today. Neither of them had had the time really to post anything or even stream. Dream decided to break this silence first.

He and George had been sitting on the couch, waiting for someone to start streaming so they could join. George scrolled down his Twitter feed, no longer looking at fanart, just at the normal things their friends tweeted almost every day. Fundy had tweeted something about not being a furry, Karl had reached a new subscriber milestone, etc., etc. Dream got up and came around to the back of the couch. George looked up, confused, and was met with a mirror image of his face and Dream's chest behind him.

"What are you-" Dream snapped the picture, and George managed to look into the lens at that exact moment. The picture came out perfect, Dream thought, with the only view of him being his hoodie and his hand on George's shoulder, and George with a slight smile and a shy, confused expression.

"Nice," He said. He tapped his phone screen a few times and George panicked.

"Did you post that? What the hell, Dream? What did I look like?"

"You looked fine!" Dream assured him, and George didn't even think to reply as he scrolled up and refreshed his feed. 

There was the picture, with the caption 'george found.' George breathed a sigh of relief, as the picture actually wasn't that bad, but he hit Dream on the shoulder anyways.

"You're such an idiot." He said, and Dream just giggled. The comments blew up in just a few minutes, and 'DNF Meetup' started trending on Twitter. Sapnap posted a comment that said 'without me?? :(' and George commented back 'not my fault, ask dream.' A minute later, Dream got a call. He wheezed and hit speakerphone, and Sapnap's yelling filled George's small apartment.

"-plan this?! You didn't even tell me!"

"We didn't tell anyone!" Dream responded, grinning. George narrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you say 'we' like you- Sapnap, I'll have you know, he didn't even tell me!"

Sapnap gasped dramatically and Dream rolled his eyes. He put on a fake British accent as he mocked George. "Well, I'll have you know that, technically, I told everyone."

"What? When?" Sapnap asked.

"Don't you remember George's stream like a month ago? I asked him when I should come to England and he said Halloween!"

"And everyone thought you were joking!!" Sapnap exclaimed.

"Exactly!" George added.

"Well, that's not my fault." Dream retorted.

"Kinda is," George replied. Sapnap stated his agreement.

"Also," the man on the phone said, "You didn't invite me?!"

"I'm sorry, Sap, it's nothing against you! The three of us are going to have to meet up sometime. Also, you've already gotten a face reveal, so-"

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Sapnap practically screamed. "George, isn't he dumb looking?" He asked with a giggle. Dream snorted slightly.

"No, he's pretty, Sapnap," George muttered. Dream's eyebrows raised and his jaw practically dropped at that.

"Ew, George, shut up!" Sapnap said. "Whatever, you guys have fun, I'm leaving you both for Karl anyways."

Dream and George said their respective goodbyes and Dream hung up. He sat on the couch for a couple seconds before he started giggling. 

"I'm pretty?" Dream asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno." George replied, ignoring him, eyes fixed on his phone and the slew of replies Dream's tweet had gotten.

"What?!" Dream cried. "What do you mean you don't know, you just said it!"

George stammered in response, "I- I don't know!"

Dream sighed and chuckled softly. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey! Bad's live!" George exclaimed, successfully changing the topic. 

George got out an old gaming chair for Dream to sit in and they set up on George's desk. Dream spun around as George got them both waters and blankets in preparation for the stream. Dream settled into his chair cozily and raised the blanket to his nose. George stared, bewildered, as he sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"This blanket smells like you," Dream muttered, letting the soft fabric fall back into his lap.

"Ew." George responded. Then, "What do I smell like?"

Dream hummed and thought about his answer. George's PC powered on with some clicks and whirs. He typed in his password and started to configure his gaming setup.

"You smell like the rain. And pine. And, like, mac and cheese, but in a good way." George stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, and like candle wax, you know? Oh, wait, that's it! You smell warm." He wheezed, and George decided to ignore him as he started up Minecraft and opened Spotify and Discord.

"What do you want to listen to?" George asked.

"Oh, I've got the perfect playlist. It's called, like, 'saving it for a rainy day' or something." George searched it up and Dream found it immediately. It had a very recognizable picture of someone dressed in a sheet like a ghost standing in the rain. 'Breezeblocks' started playing and Dream hummed along under his breath. George messaged Bad, asking if he wanted them to join. He responded quickly and enthusiastically, and George joined the voice chat.

"Hi, Bad," The two Minecrafters said in unison, and Dream laughed, giving away his identity.

"Dream, George, hi!" Badboyhalo exclaimed. George pulled up Bad's stream and found he was doing that usual thing where he used his trident to jump between different pools of water. It may seem like a time-waster, but George knew Bad did it to improve his parkour skills. "What's going on with you?"

"Not much," George responded, and Dream decided to follow that with the statement,

"I'm in London."

Bad gasped and tabbed out of Minecraft, checking Discord. Dream chuckled. "Oh my goodness, that's real? Oh my goodness! Chat, I can confirm there's only one person in my voice chat right now! Unless you guys are doing some phone call thing. You know, the viewers will be mad if you fake another meetup." Bad warned, and Dream laughed again.

"Nope, I'm really here. No more tricks." Dream replied with a grin, and George bit back a smile.

It was starting to sink in for George that Dream, his best friend, really was there. The man that had wheezed at him and teased him almost every day for the past year was sitting right next to him. His fingers dug into the arm of his chair as he tried to ground himself. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to reach over and touch Dream, just to remind himself that he was real. As if the tall man could read his mind, he set a hand gently on George's. He grabbed the small, thin hand in his own and rubbed the tension out of it in a matter of seconds.

"You alright?" He muttered, leaning into George's ear. His breath was warm on George's neck.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." George mumbled, avoiding the other man's eyes. Dream smiled at him and let go of his hand, leaving it cold in the absence of Dream's warmth. George swallowed his disappointment and refocused on Bad's stream. He was now talking animatedly about rice cookers, and George laughed.

"Don't laugh! The power of a good rice cooker is immeasurable, I'm telling you." Bad said, sounding so sincere that George just had to smile.

"What do you even eat with rice? I don't think I eat rice at all." George told him, and Bad gasped.

"You know what? I'll tell you what to eat with rice." He launched into a long speech that sounded like it was sponsored by rice cookers somehow, though they all knew it wasn't. George was genuinely surprised at how much Bad knew about food. He figured he must be a good chef. 

An hour and a half passed by quickly, with the three of them simply talking about anything and everything and nothing at the same time. Bad eventually had to ask them to leave, as he was going to film more plot-related stuff with Skeppy. Dream teased him about that, and George elected to ignore him.

"Goodbye, Bad, have a good stream," George told him. He quickly interrupted Bad's response a second later, saying, "Wait, Bad, is anyone streaming tonight?"

"Hm, I believe Quackity is doing a Jackbox stream."

"Ooh, yay," Dream said with a chuckle.

"Do you think you'll join, Bad?"

Bad laughed softly. "Uhm, no, those guys always get a bit too out of hand for me." George understood. The poor man didn't like to breach sensitive or explicit topics, but unfortunately sometimes risky things had to be done to make people laugh. He and Dream said goodbye to Bad again and hung up.

George was all alone with Dream again, suddenly. He was still unused to the man's presence, and unfortunately Dream had a special talent for rendering George speechless. The tall man slid his chair closer to George's. He let out a groan and laid his cheek on George's shoulder.

"I'm tired..." Dream whined into the crook of his neck.

"That doesn't even make any sense," George replied stiffly. "Isn't it like noon in America?"

"Don't be mean, George," Dream muttered, putting on a fake frown.

"That's not-" George froze as one of Dream's big, freckled hands snaked its way under his arm. Dream tucked his hand under George's and intertwined their fingers. Dream's hands were so warm and George was amazed at just how much they dwarfed his own. He choked out, "Your hands are... big."

Dream chuckled and his breath tickled George's neck. "Mmhm?" Jesus, Dream's voice was low in his ear. Was he trying to sound sexual or could he not help it, George wondered distantly. Dream licked his lips and whispered, "You know what they say about big hands." He gave George's hand a squeeze and started to wheeze, shaking with laughter by the time George had recovered enough to speak.

"You're disgusting." He told Dream, and the man just started rubbing his thumb over George's pale knuckles. Great, George thought, speechless again. A flush rose to his cheeks as Dream snuggled into his shoulder. Were friends usually this affectionate with each other? George had never experienced anything like this, honestly, ever. His family hadn't been super affectionate, and most of his male friends had been very 'no homo.' He'd held girls' hands a few times over the years, but... nothing like this. Maybe it was just Dream. Perhaps he was like this with everyone, George thought. He didn't like the odd feeling that rose in his stomach at that thought, so he pushed it down.

"Dream?"

"Hm?" George looked over and saw the man looked like he was genuinely trying to sleep. Of course, then he squeezed George's hand again, and his mind went momentarily blank.

"Are you always this touchy?" He asked softly. Dream blinked slowly, then turned away, closing his eyes again.

"Not really." His voice was so soft, almost shy. George was mesmerized. "Only with certain people."

"Oh." George flushed. "'I'm, um, I'm glad you can trust me like that." He brought his other hand up to run his fingers through Dream's short brown hair. Dream hummed and leaned into the touch. George felt like his heart might explode out of his chest at this point, it was beating so fast. His mouth was dry and his cheeks were hot. He swallowed and tried to lean slowly away from Dream. "I- I'm going to use the bathroom."

Dream whined, but sat up and extracted his hand from George's reluctantly. George gave him a small smile before he practically ran away.

George sat on the toilet, fully clothed, gripping the cold porcelain with shaking fingers. He took a few steadying breaths. "Jesus Christ," he whispered. He ran a hand through his dark hair and rubbed his eyes. "Shit, Dream." He whispered to himself, "What's wrong with me?"

The rest of the day went normally, though George was maybe a little quiet. They ordered pizza for dinner, and Dream berated George for ordering Hawaiian, telling him it was disgusting. George ate it anyways. They joined the Jackbox stream, much to their friends' surprise and excitement. It was a great stream, and everyone laughed themselves out of breath more than once. Everyone made their fair share of Dreamnotfound jokes that George decidedly ignored. Dream flirted with him a few times. It was so different with him here, George decided, because it felt so much more real. For some reason, when he could see Dream's face, he felt more and more like Dream wasn't joking and might actually be flirting with him. How ridiculous. Either way, the stream went well, and George had a good time. 

They said their farewells to their friends and disconnected from the call so Quackity could say goodbye to his stream.

"I'm kinda tired," Dream mumbled, yawning softly. "What time is it?"

George checked his phone and swore under his breath. "Um, it's four. Shit."

"Jesus, really?" Dream asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "George, you stay up with us this late, regularly, don't you?" George nodded and rubbed his eyes. "George! That's insane. You can't do that."

"I can do what I want." George retorted.

"What if I ordered you to stop staying up this late?" Dream threatened.

"Whatever. My apartment, my rules," George told him with a smirk.

Dream wheezed. "You're dumb."

"Shut up. Go get ready for bed or something, I need to change." Dream grumbled at him, but stretched and left the room.

He was alone with his thoughts for the first time since the bathroom, and his mind was spiraling. He was really so touchstarved now that he wanted to Dream to hold his hand? He shook his head. Sure, he'd had feelings for men before, but Dream just felt... off-limits. That was his best friend. And there was no way he wanted to do anything with George except what he had been. George yawned exaggeratedly. It was way too late to think about any of this. All he knew was he liked Dream's touch, and that could mean so many different things, so he let it be. He changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants and made his way to the bathroom.

The door was open, so George walked in. Dream was brushing his teeth. Dream didn't have a shirt on. George froze. Dream looked up.

"Oh, hey," Dream said through the toothpaste in his mouth. He spat the foam out and rinsed his mouth. He gave George a grin, all pearly whites. His chest was decidedly easier to admire when he didn't look like a rabid dog, George thought. Dream had a farmer's tan. His shoulders and collarbones were covered in light freckles. He was thin, and not particularly muscular, but he was definitely toned. George's eyes explored the vast expanse of skin in front of him. His pajama pants hung low on his hips. George flushed when he realized he could see the edge of Dream's boxers, the same ones from before. Dream cleared his throat, and George tore his eyes away from his bare chest. Dream's green eyes were sparkling with some unidentifiable emotion. 

"Eyes up here," He said with a smirk, and George paled. "You like what you see?" Dream asked, voice low and smooth.

"I- I-"

"Am I pretty?" Dream asked, stepping up to George. He licked his lips and rested his hands on George's waist gently.

George had ceased functioning. "I, um. Can I- Um, teeth." He managed, pointing to the sink.

Dream wheezed, clapping a hand to George's shoulder. He gasped for breath and strode out of the bathroom. "Sure, George, you can teeth," He said with a smile, and George could hear him wheezing in the other room. 

George splashed some water on his flushed face and tried to think about anything but Dream. He was relatively unsuccessful. He sighed and started to brush his teeth. 

George emerged from the bathroom ready to collapse. He stifled a yawn and passed by the couch to make sure Dream was alright. He found his friend shuddering, curled into a ball on the small couch without a blanket. "Dream?"

Dream started and sat up. "Oh, hey." He laughed slightly.

"Um, are you cold?"

"A bit." Dream replied.

George decided to take a risk. If it went badly, he could always just say it was a joke. Dream would believe him. Probably. "Come here," He said finally.

Dream followed him without question. George led him to his room and started to climb under the covers. Dream just stood there, rubbing his arm awkwardly. George sat up.

"I can...?" Dream couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"If you want." George answered softly. Dream walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in slowly. Both of them were asleep within seconds.

George rubbed his eyes. It was bright. Was it morning? He was at his kitchen table. A big hand with a bunch of rings on it placed a glass of orange juice next to him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, sipping it. He turned to his side and found a familiar light-haired, freckle-faced man. He wore a familiar dress that, somehow, seemed shorter. George reached out to touch the ruffles at the edge of the skirt, unable to help himself. "Hi, Dream." he breathed. He heard Dream chuckle.

George turned, and the table was gone. Dream stood there instead, licking his lips. His voice was rough and sultry as he leaned into George's ear.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. His hand came up to rest on George's thigh, too close to something else for comfort. George stuttered in response, turning red. "What do you need, George?"

"I- I want you." He said. Dream grinned, revealing sharp canines. He leaned in and placed a knee in between George's thighs. George's hand moved almost of its own volition to rest on the exposed skin of Dream's leg.

"What do you want? Tell me, George." Dream's breath was hot on his lips, and George was drawn in like a moth to a flame. Dream whispered to him, "Order me, George."

"Kiss me." George said, licking his lips. His mouth was dry. His fingers trembled. Dream smirked at him, and George saw something ravenous and wild in his sparkling green eyes. 

"As you wish," Dream whispered, leaning into George's lips. He sat on George's lap and they breathed as though their two mouths were one, mouths and tongues sliding over the other's. George heard himself moan and he heard Dream chuckle. 

"Don't tease me." George whined softly.

"As you wish," Dream told him again, smiling against his lips.

George awoke groggy and confused. He opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through his window, and the left side of his bed was rumpled like someone had slept there. He puzzled for a second. Dream had slept there. Where was he now? He remembered the dream he'd had last night and flushed with shame and something else. What kind of sick weirdo had dreams about kissing their best friend? He rubbed his eyes and noticed another thing. Of course he had a boner. He groaned. 

George emerged from his room and found Dream on his couch, scrolling through his phone and sipping a coffee. Thankfully, Dream didn't look up as the dark-haired man shuffled to the bathroom to take a long, cold shower. Unfortunately, twenty minutes later as George walked back to his room wrapped in a towel, Dream took notice.

"George?" George flinched and turned around, hyper aware of how exposed pretty much all of him was. He wasn't necessarily self-conscious, but he'd always felt he was too thin, and he usually wore baggy clothes to hide it. Now his narrow, unmuscular limbs were on full display for Dream to see. Dream seemed very focused on his eyes, though, and George was grateful his gaze didn't stray. "Do you remember your dream from last night?"

George froze. "I- I didn't- How do you know I dreamed last night?"

Dream laughed a loud triumphant 'ha!' "So you did!" George groaned and Dream explained, "Well, I woke up pretty early this morning, you know, cause jetlag. And, boy, were you talking in your sleep. I left after a little bit, but wow."

"What did I say?" George asked slowly, growing paler by the second.

"You don't remember?" Dream asked with a smirk.

"No," George lied out of his ass. "Like, I know I dreamed, but I can't really remember anything about it."

Dream wheezed and said, avoiding George's eyes, "Well, there was lots of moaning." George could've died on the spot and he would've been grateful. "And I'm pretty sure you said my name once or twice." George marveled at how he could be so casual when saying he suspected George had had a wet dream about him. It may be true, but still. "Remember now?" Dream teased.

George swallowed. "I... I think so." Dream looked up, eyebrows raised. "You were there. It was a nightmare, I think. We were fighting someone and- and I got hurt. You came to save me. It was weird, it was like we were in Minecraft." Again, George spun a complete and total fabrication, but Dream bought it hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh wow." He paused. "A Minecraft dream, that's kind of cool." George nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, George?" Dream sounded nervous. He looked guilty. "I'm sorry you had a nightmare. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now, Dream." George offered him a small smile and ducked inside his room finally. As he changed into a hoodie and jeans, his mind was spinning. How in the hell had he just gotten away with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise, maid gogy will come soon, im sorry  
> this just got so much longer than i thought it would lmao i hope u all still like it


	5. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to say that this is officially the best thing ive written as of yet,, so im just a little embarassed that its a fanfiction about minecraft youtubers in maid dresses  
> whatever, im proud of it  
> enjoy!

George was beginning to think that having a wet dream about his best friend may not be normal exactly. He sat on his bed, deep in thought, just waiting for Dream to bother him and snap him out of it. But for now...

He was thinking about Dream shirtless. And Dream in a maid dress. And kissing Dream, and sleeping next to Dream, and hearing his voice and making him laugh and blush... Yeah, this might not be platonic attraction. He buried his flushed face in his hands. What was he meant to do now? He'd sleep in the same bed as Dream for the next five days and what? Pretend he didn't have a huge crush on him? George took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. It would be fine, actually. He could have a crush on his best friend, he'd just hide it and pretend he didn't, and eventually, one day, it would go away. It had to. Right?

What was he meant to do when Dream tried to cuddle with him again? He cursed the man's affectionate tendencies while also remaining incredibly grateful for them. God, he hadn't been truly cuddled in so long. Maybe Dream would oblige him if he asked... He scrambled away from that thought. If he was going to do this, he was going to have to act entirely normal. He couldn't give anything away. And he had to stop thinking about Dream wrapping his arms around him and-

Dream opened the door and George jumped, uttering a squeaky, high-pitched, "What!"

Dream raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

George swallowed nervously and messed with the strings of his hoodie. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dream furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't press the matter. He extended a mug filled with hot coffee. George was reminded of a certain dream and a familiar maid dress. He took the cup and thanked Dream for it, trying to focus instead on the rich, hazelnutty aroma and the bitter taste. Yes, George hated black coffee, but he drank it every morning. He was too lazy to put all that sugar and stuff in it.

Dream sat down next to him and sipped from his own mug. "What are we gonna do today? You finally gonna show me around London?" He smiled at George, who glanced at the window.

The day had started off bright and sunny, though clouds were gathering. It would probably rain later in the day, but they had time for now. "Where do you want to go?" George asked.

Apparently Dream had created a long, multi-page list of places in the surrounding area he wanted to visit. He'd planned out the routes, the times, and the order already. George gaped at the list and read over each item. A few he hadn't even heard of.

"Dream, you are so weird."

"I'm organized!" Dream said defensively. "So, George, are you ready to speedrun London?"

George snorted. "Oh my god." Dream wheezed, and his green eyes crinkled at the edges. "Fine, let's do it." he said, hoping he didn't regret it. 

Dream had to borrow one of George's jackets, because apparently he hadn't even owned a thick enough one to bring. George wore his puffy navy jacket and some jeans, while Dream bundled up in George's thickest coat. It was a fancy, double-breasted black one, and fortunately for Dream, George had gotten it a size too big. Dream requested a scarf, complaining about being cold still. They stood outside of George's apartment and George couldn't help but laugh at his friend, standing there shivering in a giant coat and scarf in fifty degree (Fahrenheit) weather.

"What?" Dream asked. The scarf covered part of his mouth, just leaving his pink nose and cheeks visible. He huffed out an annoyed breath that was visible with the cold as George just laughed harder. Dream gasped and exhaled again. Wispy clouds of vapor trailed from his mouth and he giggled. "George, look!"

"Dream, stop being gross." George reprimanded, then turning to look up at the sky. The sun was gone now, the sky a blank, pale grey canvas of clouds. It wouldn't be long now before the rain started. "Where are we going first, again?"

Dream pulled the list from his pocket and let out a giddy laugh.

-  
QUICK NOTE! okay, so, no one knows where george lives, so i could potentially pick a random place to pretend to be his house and have the places they visit like be in like most efficient order from that place, but... i also dont want to figure out where all of these places are and do the research to find the quickest path between them cuz thats a lot of work, so we'll just pretend that whatever order they go in is the 'london speedrun' thing dream came up with  
okay sorry, continuing with the story!  
-

"First up, the river Thames." Dream announced. George winced at his terrible pronunciation. He jogged after Dream as the man set off in some random direction. He probably knew where he was going. George hoped he did.

"It's Tims," He corrected.

"Tim's what?" Dream gave him a weird look, furrowing his eyebrows. "The river belongs to someone?"

"No, that's how you say-" He sighed and said it the way Dream had, "That's how you say Thames. The river Tims."

Dream wheezed. "What?" He put on his terrible British accent and pulled a face George supposed was meant to be pompous. "Ooh, look, I'm George, and I'm British, so I say Tims."

George hit his friend's shoulder lightly. "Shut up. You're so dumb." Dream just wheezed softly in response. 

The area around George's apartment was surprisingly pretty, Dream thought. Ancient-looking houses and apartment buildings loomed over them, and people bustled around on the street. Everything in England seemed taller and thinner and greyer than in America, though maybe that was just the city. They passed through a park, following a small, winding walkway through the green grass and spindly trees. Most of them still had bright green leaves, though a few were changing color with the fall. It was loud in London, with people everywhere talking and shouting and smoking. Instead of being repelled, Dream was intrigued, excited. It was something new, something interesting and different. George relished in the soft, amazed expression on Dream's face as he looked around. His nose was pink from the cold, and he kept annoying George so he could point things out to him.

"I know," George kept having to remind him, "I live here."

They reached the river, with its rippling black water. George had always thought it looked dangerous. He'd actually been scared of it as a kid and had avoided even daring to look at the black expanse as it rushed past. Dream leaned over the wall that separated them from the water and let out a low whistle.

"Wow." Dream let out a gasp as he looked up to his side and saw turquoise scaffolding and the elaborate, medieval towers that gave London's Tower Bridge its name. "Ohmygod, look!" He smacked George's shoulder and pointed excitedly.

"Ow, don't hit me!" He grinned up at Dream, taking in his flushed, freckled cheeks and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Sorry," Dream muttered with an apologetic smile.

"Dream," George asked, tugging on Dream's sleeve. "Do you want to go on the bridge?" Dream could only nod enthusiastically. He grabbed George's hand and spun around, dragging the smaller man towards the bridge. George flushed and tried to protest. He felt like they stood out so much in this crowd, two adult men running and holding hands. He bit his lip and squeezed Dream's hand. Dream turned to give him a wild grin. Well, maybe they could stand out a little bit, just this once.

The rest of the day was amazing. They were able to cross off almost half of Dream's list. They went to Tower Bridge, some famous museum, the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, this little cafe that Dream had heard online had London's best coffee and pastries, the London Eye, Big Ben, and so many more wonders of architecture that lay scattered around London. The only thing they hadn't technically visited was the London Eye. They'd gone to see the huge ferris wheel, which Dream had muttered was a 'spinning death machine' as he looked up at it, seeming to flinch back as his gaze went further and further up the metal contraption. George had then discovered Dream's fear of heights and teased him thoroughly for it. The last thing they visited was the small cafe. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon, and the sky was starting to turn a dangerous grey color. 

George got a latte and a chocolate croissant, while Dream got a black coffee and the shop's famous 'Everything Pastry' which sounded to George like a horrific mistake. Sure enough, Dream held up the flaky pastry, covered in chocolate, cinnamon sugar, sprinkles, cream cheese, jam, strudel, and so much more, and George almost gagged.

"Why would you get that?" George asked, grimacing at the sugary monstrosity.

"It looks amazing, that's why." Dream took a giant bite and George turned away with a disappointed sigh.

"You Americans," he muttered, looking out of the window. In the span of a few seconds, as George stared out at the streets of London, rain started to fall from the sky. It started off as a drizzle, but within thirty seconds, water was falling in sheets. He watched panicked Brits race indoors and out of the downpour. A few soaked people ducked into the very cafe he and Dream sat in. "Oh no."

"What?" Dream asked through a bite of his pastry. He turned to see what George was staring at and noticed the rain. He swallowed thickly, eyebrows raised. "Oh. Well, shit."

They finished their food and sat there, watching the rain pour down the windows, blurring everything in sight. George would have to remember this cafe, he thought. It was so peaceful, even when it was crowded, and their coffee was really good. Maybe he should've been focusing on the rain, but he was busy thinking about how he could come here in the future, and maybe code on his computer in some corner. He tuned back into reality when he noticed Dream was staring at him. Warm brown eyes met bright green, and neither looked away.

"What are you looking at?" George asked.

Dream looked away to take a sip of his coffee. "You."

George coughed, almost choking on his drink. He flushed pink and cleared his throat. "That's dumb. Why would you do that?"

Dream smiled and met his eyes again. George couldn't look away. Dream looked so... shy, unsure somehow. "Well, I don't know if anyone's told you before, but you're pretty, George."

George couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and the warmth that bloomed in his chest. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, just staring out of the window. "So, how have you liked London?"

"I don't know, this seed is shit," He laughed at his Minecraft joke and George glared at him. "No, I loved it. Thanks for being my tour guide, Georgie."

"Oh, shut up."

"Um, George..." Dream was looking at the rain again. His face was so serious, his tone conflicted. He looked deep in thought. George's fingers fidgeted with his coat. What was Dream about to ask him?

"How are we going to get home?" 

George relaxed and let out a small laugh. He furrowed his brows at the downpour and looked something up on his phone. "Well, the apartment's only a five minute walk from here, but with this-" he gestured vaguely at the window. "-going on, we should probably call a cab."

Dream puzzled over this information. He downed the last of his coffee and looked down at George, determination and mischief shining bright in his green eyes. "Well, if we're still speedrunning, I say we run home. It can't be that bad, right?" He grinned, and George had no choice but to say yes.

It was that bad. As soon as they stepped into the rain, the water had soaked through their coats to their skin. Thank goodness it wasn't as cold as before, or they might've gotten hypothermia on the spot. They could barely see, but thankfully there were no people and few cars on the roads in this weather. After George almost slipped and fell, they decided it was best to cling to each other for dear life as they ran down the drenched sidewalks. They climbed the stairs to George's apartment, shivering furiously. George was shaking so badly he could barely unlock the door. Finally, as they slammed the door behind them, they were safe from the torrential rains, but they didn't feel much better. They were still covered in freezing, sopping wet clothes. George's hardwood floor was already developing two puddles where the two of them stood.

"Okay," George said through the chattering of his teeth. "Strip."

Dream wheezed, choked on his own spit, and started coughing. "What?!"

"You heard me, neither of us are getting sick if I can help it." George walked slowly towards his room, extracting himself from his coat as best he could with his shaky fingers. He turned around to say something, only to find Dream standing there, shivering, in only his boxers. "I- I meant- In the bathroom, Dream!" George sputtered, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Oh." Dream wheezed, shuffling over to the bathroom as his cheeks flushed red. 

George heard a door shut and peeked through his fingers. Dream and his suitcase had disappeared into the bathroom, he realized with a sigh of relief. He peeled his soaked clothes off and changed into sweats and a hoodie. He was still cold, he discovered regrettably. He rubbed his ice cold hands together and turned the heat up in the apartment. While he waited for it to heat up, he wrapped himself in a blanket and curled into a ball on the couch.

Dream shuffled over in a sweater and pajama pants, toweling off his wet hair. George's was still drenched, he realized. Dream seemed to notice too, using his towel to dry George's hair. He took the towel off and laughed, reaching out to ruffle George's hair.

"What?" George asked. His dark hair was still damp and pieces stuck out in every direction, making him look like a baby bird. Dream just laughed and flopped onto the couch. 

"Do you have more blankets?" Dream asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"There are some in my room." George told him, and Dream groaned and stayed put.

"Can you share?"

George wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and glared. "No." Dream slid over next to him and laid his damp head on George's blanket-covered arm.

"Please? I'm from Florida, I'll freeze if I get any colder." He pleaded.

"Yeah, right," George scoffed, though he unraveled his blanket and offered to spread it over both of them. Dream grinned and lunged forward, nuzzling his head into George's chest. George had no option but to wrap his arms around Dream. Dream did the same, wrapping his arms around George's middle. George squeaked as Dream's icy fingers brushed a bit of exposed skin on his side. He felt Dream's rumbling laugh reverberate through his own chest. Was this heaven, he asked himself distantly, because surely he would be dead after all of this. 

"Relax," Dream mumbled, pressing softly into George's side with his fingers. "You're totally ruining this."

George would never get used to the feeling of Dream's voice against his chest. He swallowed and mumbled an apology as he tried to relax his tensed muscles. He swund his legs up onto the couch and draped the blanket over both of them. Dream let out a contented hum. George had to learn how to breathe again. He felt every rise and fall of Dream's chest under his hands. He decided to try something out, raising a hand to Dream's damp, caramel-colored hair. George ran tentative fingers through the soft locks and nearly died when Dream leaned into the touch.

"Are you... going to sleep?" George asked. His friend's eyes had been closed for the past few minutes. 

"Is that okay? 'M tired," he mumbled. 

"It's fine," George said. His mind was racing, but he desperately tried to hold onto sanity. He shifted into a more comfortable position. Dream's head now lay right under his chin. "Goodnight, Dreamie-poo," George teased.

"G'night, gorgeous," Dream answered. George tensed beneath him, but he didn't seem to notice. As Dream fell gradually asleep, George tried to organize his spiraling thoughts.

Jesus, Dream was touchy. He was so affectionate, it was starting to worry George. Was he always like this? Had he never been hugged as a child or something? No, Dream was just cold, he told himself. He was just trying to get both of them warmer, and this was the most efficient way. Right? George was surprisingly warm now, he realized, inside and out. He took a shuddering breath and decided to address the thought that simultaneously terrified and exhilarated him. What if Dream wanted more than friendship from him? Was that even possible? Sure, there was all the flirting, the touching, the jokes, but Dream couldn't possibly return his feelings, right? He didn't even know if Dream liked men, much less him. Dream sure as hell didn't know George liked men. There was no way months of flirting, months of Dream saying stupid things that made George blush, months of Dream telling him he loved him, could all be real. How could Dream say all those things and mean them, only to listen to George's endless rejection? He squeezed his eyes closed, feeling guilty tears prick at the corners. There was no way Dream liked him. He couldn't let himself believe it, even in secret, because if it wasn't true, he'd surely be devastated. 

Soon, George was given an escape from his thoughts as he drifted off into a dark and dreamless sleep.

Like the night before, Dream awoke before George and made him coffee. The weather had cleared up mostly, so they headed out to finish Dream's tour of London. They finished Dream's list, finally, in a huge, flower-filled park. There was a man playing a violin somewhere, and Dream hummed along as they walked down the old, cobblestone path.

"Heh, cobble," Dream had pointed out when they got there. "Tommy'd like this place." George had snorted and Dream had wheezed exaggeratedly. 

The sun was out now, finally, shining through the many puffy white clouds in the sky. It was honestly the perfect day, the perfect weather even, not so cold that they were miserable, but not too warm. George found his gaze wandering over Dream's features as they walked. His tan skin looked golden in the afternoon light, and his light brown hair took on a caramel hue. His green eyes looked like sparkling topaz to George. Dream stopped humming and looked down with a smile at his friend. Their eyes met only for a second before George broke away.

Dream laughed softly. "What's wrong, George?"

"It's golden hour, you know," George said, changing the subject quickly. It was something he'd heard about on Tiktok, and with the way the sunlight tinted Dream's whole body a beautiful honey color, the hour was true to its name. Dream stood there, head tilted, a small, crooked smile on his face. "We should take pictures."

George hadn't expected himself to say that. Apparently Dream hadn't either, letting out a short, surprised laugh. George bit his lip and prayed Dream would say yes. He wanted to crystallize this moment, and Dream with it, saving them forever in amber.

"Okay," Dream said, "Where?"

George grinned and dug his phone out of his pocket. "Stand right there." He raised the camera and took a picture right as Dream's eyebrows shot up. It was perfect, beautiful, a moment encased in honey.

"George!" Dream cried, flushing pink. "You can't just take picture of me! Take pictures with me!"

"Just give me a few minutes." George told him. He managed to be so much braver when Dream was a beautiful image in his camera, and not a real man standing before him. Dream laughed, and George got a picture of his soft smile. He inched closer and Dream looked away, blushing furiously. He looked so perfect. "You're perfect," George breathed, forgetting himself. Dream turned to him, breathless, green eyes blown wide. It was the perfect final shot. George lowered his phone, and there Dream stood, looking shell-shocked.

The tall man stammered for a second and fumbled around in his pockets, finally bringing out his phone. "George, stand there."

George paled as Dream tried to reverse their roles, forcing him into the golden light of the sun. "No, no, Dream-"

"Hey, it's payback time." Dream told him. "Now go be pretty over there and I'll call you perfect afterwards, okay?" Dream smiled and George laughed nervously.

The dark haired man stood awkwardly in the grass, not knowing what to do with his hands or his face or anything. "Dream, stop, I'm bad at this," George complained. Dream stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders, gently turning him and adjusting his stance ever so slightly. George flushed, complying readily to each gentle touch, though he still felt slightly ridiculous.

"There," Dream said with a smile. "Now look over there, at that statue."

"Okay, but I feel stupid." George mumbled. As he turned, the sunlight caught his warm brown eyes perfectly, creating the illusion of small pools of honey in the dark irises. His skin was tinted gold, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Dream took a picture. Well, he spammed the button and took about thirty before George turned back to him and glared. He took pictures of that, too.

"You're perfect," He told George as he let the phone fall away from his face. George practically felt himself melt at the words. His insides felt like honey, warm and sickly sweet, and heat rose to his cheeks. Dream spoke again, this time laughing, "Now get over here and take selfies with me, idiot."

They got back to George's apartment. He and Dream joined one of Tommy's streams and talked with him, Wilbur, and Tubbo for a while. Eventually, they left to eat dinner. They joined in on a late-night stream with Sapnap and Dream and George alternated playing Bed Wars on George's computer with Sap, Bad, and Antfrost. George was surprised at Dream's skill at the game. Dream teased George for kind of sucking at it. Dream realized too late that it was one in the morning and insisted George go to sleep despite the other man's protests.

"George, my internal clock's on a different schedule, but for you, it really is..." Dream checked the time. "Jesus, 1:08. You need to fix your sleep schedule, seriously."

"Whatever," George retorted. "If I was streaming with you, you wouldn't care at all what time it was for me, you'd want me to stay up with you."

"But I will be staying up with you tonight," Dream teased, "In person."

"DREAM!" George cried, flushing pink, surprised at his friend's explicit implications. Bad shouted 'language!' and Sapnap and Ant burst into laughter.

"Whoa, Dream, maybe talk about that off-stream," Sapnap giggled.

"No, no, no, we may be staying up late, but Dream will certainly be on the couch." George clarified for the stream.

"Aw, what?" Dream protested. Sapnap snorted with laughter.

"Ooh, looks like someone's in the doghouse." Their black-haired friend commented. He moved on from the topic quickly, which George silently thanked him for. "Well, I'll be engaged in my own late-night activities tonight. With your mom!" George had thanked him too soon. Sapnap and Dream wheezed loudly as Bad cried 'language' distantly. After a few more games, Dream convinced George to leave and they both convinced Sapnap to let them. The two said their goodbyes and disconnected.

Dream stretched in his chair and sighed loudly, letting his head fall onto George's desk. George yawned, squinting his eyes shut and stretching an arm over his head.

"Jesus, I'm exhausted," Dream mumbled. He looked up and bit his lip as he tapped George's shoulder. George hmed at him and glanced over. "Um, I get to sleep in the bed... right?"

George doubled over laughing. Dream looked wounded and glared at him. "Yes," he wheezed, "You can sleep in the bed, you big baby." Dream's sour expression brightened immediately and he hopped up to go get ready for bed. George chuckled and changed quickly.

They fell asleep near-instantaneously, yet again. Both of them had been worn out from the long, unusually active day. But when they awoke, George noticed something was different.

He blinked awake wearily, hearing the soft sounds of Dream's breathing in his ear. Dream was still there, he realized, smiling. He opened his eyes and tensed. Dream was right there, his nose barely an inch from George's. He was... everywhere, George realized too late, his warm limbs tangled in George's. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a sleepy smile, and his brown eyelashes fluttered. Dream shifted gently, tucking his head under George's, his arm creeping slowly around the other man's waist. Dream's fingers pressed lazily into his side and George's breath hitched. The dark-haired man let out a nervous breath and relaxed into Dream's touch. Maybe he could fall back asleep. He tried desperately not to move. He closed his eyes and a thought entered his mind, invading all his thoughts of its own accord. Dream's head was right there, his soft brown hair tucked right beneath George's chin. It would be so easy to kiss, so simple. Dream wouldn't even feel it. He'd never have to know. George bit his lip and smiled. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Dream's head and breathed in his warm, pine-y scent. Dream let out a soft chuckle and George froze.

He swallowed once, twice, not trusting himself to speak. His face burned with shame. Dream's arm snaked around him again, and it was clear the man was fully awake. George cleared his throat softly. "D- Dream?"

"Yeah?" Dream asked, his deep morning voice muffled by George's chest.

"You're- How long- You were awake?" He managed, voice panicky.

"Mmhm." Dream laughed. George's eyes widened and he tried desperately to disentangle himself from Dream, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He curled his knees into his chest.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" He cried, voice cracking against his will. George turned away and bit his lip. "I didn't know."

Dream sat up as well, brow furrowed as he frowned up at George. He reached out, but stopped himself. "Hey, George-" He whispered, but George interrupted.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just-" He faltered, finding no way to lie himself out of the situation. "I- I just..."

"Whoa, George, it's okay." Dream said, putting a gentle hand on George's jaw, making the dark-haired man face him reluctantly. Dream ignored the pain of saying it, and choked out, "We're friends, man."

"Yeah," George replied, relieved, though something icy gripped at his lungs, threatening to suffocate him. "Friends." George repeated. Dream offered him a small, pained smile, and George responded in kind.

"Want some coffee?" Dream asked, looking away as quickly as he could. George's gaze was starting to hurt him, burning like frostbite.

George sighed. "God, yes." 

The two of them didn't really know what to do that day. They ate breakfast and watched a movie in silence that neither of them could focus on. Eventually, the awkward tension faded when Dream asked George what he was going to be for Halloween, since he refused to wear the maid dress.

"You could be a butler," Dream suggested. "You know, to my maid?"

George scoffed. "No, thank you. I was thinking more like," He rubbed his chin and furrowed his brows. "Ooh, James Bond!"

Dream wheezed. "What, and just wear a suit? That's dumb, no one will know who you are."

George frowned. "Probably true. Hmm. A vampire?"

Dream shook his head. "Too overdone."

"Oh, what about Harry Potter?" George exclaimed, face lighting up. Dream gave him a weird look.

"You'd be Harry Potter?"

"No, no, we could just dress as, like background characters." George explained animatedly. "I'm a Ravenclaw, you know."

Dream laughed. "I know. You've said it before." Dream seemed to realize something with a smirk. "Wait, 'we'?"

"Yeah! You're a Slytherin, I'd bet on it." George told him, narrowing his eyes at Dream, who just wheezed.

"You're such a nerd. But fine, I'm down."

"Yes!" George cried, grinning widely. Dream smiled back softly. There was something so intoxicating, something so pure and happy and beautiful about George's smile. George interrupted his thoughts, getting up from the table suddenly. "Okay, Dream, shopping time."

George was a ball of excited energy as they searched store to store. He was distracted easily by all of the Halloween decorations on display in each one. He trailed down the rows and rows of costumes, oohing and ahhing at every other one. They found what they needed surprisingly quickly, though. They got two black cloaks, their respective house ties, and heaps of candy that Dream had absolutely insisted on, despite George saying he had 'literally never seen enough trick or treaters to eat all that.' On the walk home, George snapped two random branches from a tree to be their wands. They may have been a little thin and crooked, but they worked. For the rest of the day, they played Minecraft next to one another, Dream on his laptop and George on his computer, stuffing themselves full of the candy they'd just bought. Dream ate so much he got a stomach ache and had to lie down, which George thought was hilarious. Of course, until the same thing happened to him. 

Red light from the setting sun streamed through George's open window, giving the room a pink tint. George lay on his stomach on the bed, Dream sitting next to him, eating more candy.

"You're going to regret that," George told him, groaning softly at the pain in his stomach.

"I don't care," Dream said, grinning. "It's too good."

"You're such a child," George said, sticking his tongue out at the tall blonde.

Dream wheezed. "Yeah, and you're one to talk." 

George smiled and closed his eyes, content in the moment. Of course his thoughts had to go and ruin it. His brain reminded him that Dream wasn't going to be able to stay there. Dream had a home to return to, a place he was meant to be. Eventually, the man would leave him, without even the ghost of those soft touches George so coveted. He tried to take comfort in the fact that he'd still hear Dream's voice and talk to him pretty much everyday, but the thought of everything returning to normal just felt... wrong. He took a shuddering breath.

"Dream, when are you leaving?"

Dream laughed, confused, like George was telling some sort of joke. George figured his friend probably hadn't thought about that yet from the sudden bout of silence that followed. "Well, I've got a flight back on, um, November first." His rubbed at his neck, and George turned in time to see the sour expression on his face.

"So soon?" George asked.

Dream smiled bitterly. "It seemed so long when I planned it," he said with a laugh.

"It's okay," George told him, sitting up slowly. "I'll see you again, right?"

Dream grinned and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Of course."

George smiled softly. "Good."

Dream's face contorted with a huge yawn and he fell back into George's bed with an 'oof.' George laughed.

"Tired?" He teased.

"Jet lag is so weird, George!" Dream whined. "It changes every day!" George admired Dream's profile, bathed in soft pink light, his tan skin and light freckles, and those long, brown eyelashes, of course. He flopped down next to Dream.

"Well, I'm going to stay up a little longer, but feel free to go to bed now."

Dream stifled another yawn. "Oh, thank god. I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer, man." George chuckled and got up, leaving him to get ready for bed.

"Well, one day 'til Halloween." He said from the doorway.

"Yay!" Dream cheered, muffled already by the sleepiness in his voice.

George got a glass of water and came back to his room to find Dream already asleep. He smiled and sat down in front of his computer. Bad was streaming. He messaged him and was welcomed eagerly to come on the smp. He hopped on and joined the voice call, where Bad and Sapnap were arguing about the best Halloween candy.

"I don't know how you can even call chocolate candy, Bad! It doesn't count!" Sapnap yelled.

"Excuse you, but that is the most incorrect statement I think I've ever heard!" Bad countered. "Oh, hi George!" He said cheerily. "Would you kindly tell Sapnap that he is being a muffinhead and that chocolate is candy, and also the best, objectively?"

George laughed softly, trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake Dream. "I dunno, candy is candy is candy."

"George," Sapnap whispered, so close to his mic it was opressively loud in George's headphones. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm not," George said defensively, "But Dream is sleeping right now, and I don't want to wake him up."

"Awww," Bad said. "Dream's sleeping?"

"He is?" Sapnap asked excitedly. "DREEEEEAAAAAAAAAM!!!" George jumped in his seat and cringed at the overly loud yell. Bad started yelling at him as soon as he stopped, but Sapnap just giggled evilly. 

"Sapnap!" George hissed. He turned to find Dream was still lying in the same position, eyes closed, splayed over George's blankets. George breathed a sigh of relief. "Dream can't hear you, you idiot, I have headphones in." Sapnap made a small, disappointed noise. George sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, you scared the shit out of me."

"Ey, language!" Bad said. "But, yes, Sapnap, please don't do that again, it was SO loud!" He scolded. 

Sapnap chuckled maniacally, but his tone turned abruptly serious as he asked, "Wait, George, where are you?"

"What- my room?" George answered, confused.

Sapnap let out a loud bark of laughter. "Dream is sleeping in your room?" He gasped dramatically. "Is he on your bed?!"

George flushed. Dear god, the fans were going to have a field day with this. "Yes, but-" Sapnap interrupted him with a loud wheeze. "But, I'm going to kick him out later, of course," George lied.

Bad giggled. "That's so cute."

"I still can't believe you guys met up without me." Sapnap complained. "You better let me sleep on your bed when I come to London."

George laughed. "Fine, Sapnap. When you and Dream come to England, you can share my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"What, no, that's not what I meant." Sapnap said, disappointed. George just laughed again. 

The stream passed quickly after that, the next hour of mindless chatting passing by in the blink of an eye. As Sapnap started to mumble-sing a pop song, George noticed an odd noise. Bad started to sing with Sapnap, and George took off his headphones, realizing it was on his end. It was a soft, stuttering, breathy sound. George furrowed his brow and turned around. Dream lay there, mouth open, chest rising and falling along to the odd noises. George let out a short, disbelieving laugh. He put his headphones back on.

"-go, George?" He caught the end of Bad's question.

"Wait, guys, be quiet. ...Can you hear that?" He whispered. Dream's snoring was louder now, and had turned into a series of rhythmic grunts and snorts. Bad gasped.

"Is that Dream?" Bad asked.

"What?!" Sapnap exclaimed. "Is Dream snoring?"

George chuckled softly. "Yep. Finally, the fans get the Dream sleep stream." Dream let out a particularly long snort, and George had to stifle his laughter.

"Aww, sleepy Dream." Bad said with a laugh. Sapnap wheezed distantly in the background. 

"Dream snores?" He asked incredulously. "Aw, man, I wish I was there!"

"I'm sorry Sapnap. Next time," George promised.

"You better," Sapnap threatened. George laughed in response.

"Hey, Bad, do you mind if I go? I've got to get this big idiot to stop snoring so I can sleep."

"Oh, sure." Bad told him. "Bye, George! Tell Dream we love him, okay?"

"Yeah!" Sapnap chimed in.

"Sure," George agreed, smile on his face as he left the voice call and the server. He removed his headphones. Dream was still snoring, softer than before, though. George spun around in his chair and got up, stretching. He gazed at Dream's sleeping form and smiled softly, secretly. "Bad and Sapnap said 'I love you, Dream,' " George whispered. He hadn't had to say it like that, like it almost could've been him saying the words, but he'd wanted to. He got ready for bed quickly and came back to his room. He poked Dream, shoving the man's shoulder until he shuddered awake unceremoniously. Dream wiped his mouth, flushed slightly, and sat up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, voice gravelly. George chuckled and climbed into his bed. Dream stumbled up just to climb back into the bed, this time under the covers, flopping down with a tired sigh.

"Goodnight," George said.

"Night," Dream mumbled back. "Love you too, to Bad and Sapnap."

George sat there, momentarily frozen. He had noticed the distinct pause Dream had put between the two phrases and he smiled softly in the dark. 

"Do you just never sleep?" George asked, flustered.

Dream chuckled, the sound soft and low. Before he could say another word, sleep took them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just two more short chapters! sorry this one took so long to write, the others will be out much quicker (theres now seven total chapters oops)  
> thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, kudosed, or even just clicked on this!!!  
> ALSO LMAO i looked it up and George doesnt fucking live in London- pretend he does for the sake of the fic while i go cry ;_;


	6. Departure

i just cant bring myself to write this chapter, i have serious writers block so ive been totally avoiding it... but i already wrote the last chapter and you guys deserve to read it and i think its actually pretty good!!! so, in this chapter whats supposed to happen is Dream and George celebrate Halloween and stuff and dress up as their Hogwarts houses (Dream is Slytherin, George is Ravenclaw) and then the next day Dream has to leave. They eat breakfast and Dream leaves for the airport in the pouring rain and George stays behind. He feels like he missed his chance to make anything more of his relationship with Dream and he feels so lonely now that Dream is gone, so he looks for a distraction in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, dont hate me! just read the next chapter before deciding if you hate me or not, okay?


	7. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fasten ur seatbelts, there is little to no plot here  
> i hope you enjoy :)

George took a shaky breath. He was alone in his apartment and it was time to find a distraction. He was going to do this. Dream wasn’t there, no one would be there to see, it would just be to try it out. He slipped off his hoodie and sweats and pulled the frilly dress over his head.

He faced himself in the mirror and smiled. It looked… good. He buttoned the collar and fastened the frilly wrist cuffs to his thin wrists. He laughed at himself giddily, almost in disbelief. God, he felt dumb. But you know what? He didn’t have to, because it was just him, alone, doing whatever he wanted. He gave the ruffled black skirt a twirl, watching and laughing as it fluttered around his legs. It was much too short and cold to wear out of the house, but it looked great in this scenario, where George didn’t have to face anyone. 

He wandered around his apartment in the maid dress, pouring himself some water. Dream had been right, it was cold, what with how revealing it was. He decided to put a hoodie on over it and sat down to watch some TV. George watched old videos of his favorite youtubers from when he was a kid. He didn’t really know what to do with Dream gone, and he didn’t feel like streaming or even just playing Minecraft. This distraction would do. 

He laughed halfheartedly at someone’s joke, playing with the ruffled edge of the maid skirt. He wished Dream was there. It felt like there was so much they hadn’t done. He sighed, realizing that most of the things he wanted to do with Dream were probably impossible. Finally coming to terms with having a crush on his best friend was turning out to be more of a downer than a revelation.

George heard a distant knock on the door and was thrust back into reality, where he was wearing a maid dress with a hoodie over it. He paused the TV and made his way over to the door, fully prepared to ignore whoever was there. He peered through the fishbowl-like glass and almost didn’t realize who the waterlogged person standing there was.

It was Dream, breathing heavily and soaked to the skin. He still had the luggage he’d left with only minutes ago and he was wearing the same one of George’s hoodies, which was now a dark grey, soaked with rain.

George unlocked the door and swung it open, forgetting entirely about his current situation until a blast of cold air hit his bare legs. He paled. It was too late now.

“George, I’m sorry, I just thought I should... wait a little… longer…” Dream trailed off as his line of sight went lower and lower. George flushed.

“Dream, you’re soaked.” George managed, his voice barely audible. He heard rain falling in the distance. It was calming, but it also pounded in tune with his racing heartbeat. “Come in. Did you miss your plane?”

Dream shuffled in silently, not taking his eyes off of George. He placed his luggage to the side and shrugged off his hoodie, revealing a damp, black T-shirt.

“Um.” Dream said, eyes fixed on the edge of George’s skirt. His gaze trailed back up to George’s wide brown eyes. “You’re wearing it.”

“I didn’t think anyone would see,” George explained sheepishly. He realized, with Dream here in front of him, he didn’t feel quite as self-conscious as he thought he would. Still, he was undone under Dream’s scalding gaze.

“Can I see?” Dream whispered, taking a step forward. George took a nervous step back and pulled the hoodie over his head. He felt the skirt hike up his thigh as he took the hoodie off, and he heard Dream’s breath hitch.

George grabbed the sides of the skirt and gave Dream a shy curtsy, feeling brave for some reason. “What do you think?” He asked.

Dream just stood there, an intensity in his eyes that simultaneously scared George and drew him in. He took a step forward, and George stepped back. They danced this way, Dream closing in on him as George found he was backed up against a wall. Dream closed the space between them quickly, stopping just shy of touching George. His breathing sounded ragged in George’s ear, and his hand hovered at the other man’s sides. George could feel heat rising to his cheeks. There seemed to be a warmth simply emanating from Dream, like he was the sun shining down on George. It was intoxicating. He took a shaky breath.

“Can I…” Dream swallowed and whispered breathily, “touch?”

George felt a shudder crawl up his spine at the words. He caught Dream’s hazel eyes with his own and nodded, the gesture miniscule, yet changing so much.

Dream’s breath was hot on George’s neck as the taller man leaned in. His strong, calloused hands explored George’s sides, eventually landing on his waist and pulling him into a hug. Well, not exactly a hug, more like an embrace. George wondered at how Dream managed to be so warm when he was so soaked with cold rain. He quickly found that Dream wasn’t entirely warm. Dream’s lips, ice cold, brushed against his neck as he spoke again.

“I’m sorry… I told you I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off.” He rasped against George’s neck.

“It’s okay,” George squeaked. His brain felt like it was exploding, all of his synapses firing randomly while at the same time ceasing to work entirely. All he knew was Dream and how much he wanted to be touched and kissed. Kissed especially.

As if reading his thoughts, Dream started to nip and kiss the soft, sensitive skin of George’s neck. He traced a trail of kisses down to the dress's white collar, and then made his way back up to George's sharp jaw. He nipped at it and licked it greedily, pulling George ever closer as he did. George let out a squeak as Dream bit him again, running his tongue over the spot gently.

“You like that?” Dream whispered, hot breath in his ear. George nodded, eyelashes fluttering. Dream nipped at his skin again and again. He eventually found his way to George’s soft, full lips. Dream pressed a soft kiss to them, like he’d been wanting to for so long, then pulled back. George followed his lips, pulling him back into the kiss. Dream pushed back, raising his hand to the back of George’s neck and drawing him deeper and deeper. George consented readily, and Dream started to bite gently at the other’s lips. All George could hear was panting breath and rapidly beating hearts, and all he could think of was Dream. Dream slid his tongue into George’s mouth, and George let out a sound he was ashamed of, a soft, whining moan. Dream pulled back and chuckled, his lips still brushing George’s as their breath mingled.

“You’re cute,” he breathed, and George could’ve melted. Dream didn’t give him a chance, however, as he kissed him again, thrusting his tongue back into George’s mouth, eliciting another, longer moan that George simply couldn’t help. George had a hand on either side of Dream’s face now, and he pushed Dream’s lips away from his. He tilted his head up and peppered Dream’s freckled cheeks with soft kisses. Dream chuckled. He gazed into George’s deep brown eyes ravenously and licked his lips. He leaned into George’s lips again, and the dark-haired man kissed him. He slipped his tongue into Dream’s mouth shyly, exploratively, and this time Dream moaned, low and soft, to George’s satisfaction. Dream’s hands started to wander, stroking George’s throat, playing with his soft hair, brushing against his exposed thigh.

George yelped at that, and Dream laughed softly. The dark-haired, dark-eyed man grabbed the front of Dream’s shirt and led him slowly backwards, stealing soft kisses every chance he could get. Dream’s calves hit the couch and he paused, looking into George’s eyes as the shorter man smiled and gave him a light push. He collapsed onto the couch and George started to climb onto his lap, straddling Dream’s thighs with his own. He leaned down into Dream’s gentle kisses that trailed their way away from his mouth and down his pale, extended neck. Dream’s big hands with their many cold rings settled themselves on George’s thighs.

“Dream, you better not lift my-” His breath hitched as Dream licked his neck. “Skirt.”

“I won’t,” Dream whispered against his neck, and George shuddered.

George started to play with Dream’s hair, weaving the soaked brown locks through his fingers. He pressed soft kisses to the top of Dream’s head, and Dream laughed softly. He’d stopped kissing George, and so the man dropped down so he was eye level with Dream. This meant he was sitting on Dream’s lap, bare thighs spread over Dream’s jeans. Thankfully, his skirt hid everything George didn’t want Dream to see yet.

Dream was still chuckling softly, his cheeks pink.

“What?” George could feel Dream’s thumbs absentmindedly rubbing small circles into his thighs. He flushed more, if that was even possible at this point.

“I’m sorry,” Dream muttered softly. George furrowed his eyebrows. “I didn’t think the first time I kissed you, you’d be wearing a fucking maid dress.” He chuckled and avoided George’s eyes.

“You don’t like it?” He asked, confused.

Dream wheezed slightly. “No, George, I like it a little too much.” He pressed a quick kiss to George’s lips. “You look… so pretty.”

George snorted and looked away. “Shut up.”

“I’m not allowed to compliment you?” Dream asked. He started to kiss George’s cheeks and nose between his words. “You’re hot, George. You’re so fucking pretty. I love every inch of you.”

“Oh my god, stop it,” George whispered, holding Dream’s face in his hands to stop the kisses. “I guess this wasn’t the way I wanted it to go, either,” he commented, eyes distant.

“It sure clears some things up, though.” Dream replied with a grin. “You like me, don’t you?”

“Maybe.” George retorted, flustered. “You like me a little more than you can handle, hm, Dream?”

“Yep,” Dream said shortly, kissing his best friend again. 

He hadn’t expected Dream to be so direct. “You’re an idiot,” George told him, flushing red.

“But you like me.”

“I do,” George confessed reluctantly, kissing the tip of Dream’s crooked nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at writing endings so im just gonna give it this open ending, but yknow, you can infer lol  
> i cant believe this shitpost turned into a seven chapter long fic geez  
> thanks so much for reading!!! ur amazing!


End file.
